


Dreams

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Spotify Songfic Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguously Canon Compliant, Angst, But not a songfic, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Sad, Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: CC-2224 stares at the holo in front of him, wondering how it is that they have created it. He swallows, knowing that this means he must have violated his prerogative in some way; that is the only explain. The holo is clear enough to be a picture, clear enough that he can see the whitening hairs on the man’s temples, framing familiar blue eyes.“Do you know this individual?”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Spotify Songfic Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> SEcond songfic challenge fic! This one for San Luis by Gregory Alan Isakov. 
> 
> More to come, all the codywan ones are sad af songs so far so brace yourselves. 
> 
> REquests are open: Need a number 1-100 and a ship! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at this same username :)

CC-2224 stares at the holo in front of him, wondering how it is that they have created it. He swallows, knowing that this means he must have violated his prerogative in some way; that is the only explain. The holo is clear enough to be a picture, clear enough that CC-2224 can see the whitening hairs on the man’s temples, framing familiar blue eyes.

“Do you know this individual?”

The question confuses CC-2224. Does he know them? Of course he does. But how do they? Here on this freighter, used by the officers of the army to refuel, resupply, and send based communications, this man is the only person that CC-2224 speaks with. He sees the faces of the other stormtroopers in his unit only five times per day: When they wake together in their barracks, twice each day in the mess hall where talking is not only discouraged but forbidden, once in their half hour allotted shower time, and at night as they all lie down in the barracks to sleep. All of their faces look like CC-2224; they are constant and familiar and quiet. 

This man, the one in the holo, is not a stormtrooper. He is not real. CC-2224 knows this. Has told himself this many times. That this man, no matter how real it feels when he reaches out to him in his dreams, how familiar the sweet sound of his voice sounds as he sleeps, as they talk and laugh about stories that hold very little meaning to CC-2224. They are all about fantastical places, places he has certainly never been to. People he has certainly never met. But everyday CC-2224 wakes at the same time with the others in his unit. And everyday, he reminds himself that the man is not real.

And yet, here he is. The officer with the holo slides into the seat across from him. “Remove your helmet, trooper.” CC-2224 does, keeping his eyes down. The holo is only a single image. It does not move. What is his name? CC-2224 does not remember him ever saying that he had a name, as if he thought that CC-2224 would already know it. “Do you know this individual?”

“No,” CC-2224 says firmly. “I have never met them.” Of this, he is absolutely certain. Despite the burn of his skin that makes him wonder how true that can be when he recall exactly how his touch felt in his dreams. How his voice sounds. How his laughter fills all of the available space with brimming joy. But he does not know him. He is not real.

“Are they familiar to you in any way?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“I have seen them in my dreams.”

“Since you returned from Kamino?”

Returned? CC-2224 has only ever been to Kamino and then to this freighter. And he has not touched the ground of a planet in over standard year.

“I don’t understand, Sir.”

“Do you remember what happened before you were on Kamino, trooper?”

Of course not. The question was absurd. There was no before Kamino. He had been created there, the same as the other troopers. He strained, trying to think and his mind produced nothing but a vague, darkened haze.

“No, Sir.”

“So this man has no meaning to you?”

“No, Sir.”

That was a lie. The first one, CC-2224 thought, and not one that he intended to commit. He had not realized it was a lie until he said it. This man was everything to him. His only companion here, on what felt like the edge of the galaxy. But he was not real.

“Do you have any memory of this?”

The holo changed and CC-2224 saw himself, wearing different armor, standing next to the man. He blinked at the image, and blinked at it again, waiting on it to change, to disappear. He felt a slight panic starting to rise in his chest for reasons he could not understand. What was this? Who was this?

“No, Sir.”

“You seem nervous, Cody.”

“Cody, Sir?” Cody. The man called him that sometimes. He had not known exactly what it meant. It was him. But he had a number already. Names were for those who were not troopers. Who didn’t work on this freighter. The panic swelled higher. The fog that covered so much of his mind when he took the time to think, that held the secrets of the scars that dotted his body and the tattooed black symbol on inner left arm. All things he had assumed he had gotten on Kamino where the fog was less heavy. But now there was a man. And a name. His name.

“My apologies, CC-2224.” The Officer smiled a thin-lipped smile. “Locating this man is a top priority of the Empire, you see, and Lord Vader thought that you might have some information.”

Lord Vader? CC-2224 knew of Lord Vader, who must have, despite having seemingly no reason to do so, know of CC-2224. Because of this man.

“You’re sure that you don’t know who this is?”

“Yes, Sir, I’m sure.”

“Well,” The man stood and the holo lingered for only another second until it was gone again. “Then I’m sorry to have taken you from your post.”

“Please don’t apologize, Sir.” CC-224 said, and pulled his helmet back on.

That night, CC-2224 dreamed of the man again. Of a planet with spirals of rocks, of men he knew as brothers, of droids engaged in battle rather than repairs, of a giant beast of some sort, braying with anger. He dreamed of himself, of CC-2224, not Cody, giving a command. Of watching a body fall from the side of one of those spirals into the great basin of water hundreds of feet below.

When he woke, there was no memory of a faint touch or of gentle laughter. There was pain: His own or or the man’s he did not know. Surely the man was dead. Had to be dead. Or if he wasn’t, soon Lord Vader would find him and then he would be. When he woke, there was a tear on cheek and the same feeling of panic in his chest, pressing against his heart and lungs until he thought he might choke. Instead, CC-2224 pulled on his helmet and went to the ship deck of the freighter, staring at the panels, watching as the asteroids flitted by. He wondered, if the man was real, if he ever dreamed of CC-2224. If he felt pain and panic in this same way, if the place with the spiraling rocks was real. Somehow, sitting on this freighter as it moved along its continual oath back towards its starting place, CC-2224 did not think so.


End file.
